Aleksey Pivovarov
Aleksey Pivovarov, born August 11 1980 in Omsk Russia was a self-proclaimed entrepreneur, philanthropist and polyglot. Cousin of Yosef Romanov. He was married to Aisha Mankita. He is working as a shift manager at a Starbucks in Alexandria Virginia as well as the owner of Coffee Haus 10 in Georgetown Gambia. After being killed in the Gambian Holiday, Aleksey was transformed into Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem. View Aleksey's family tree here. Early Life Aleksey was born to sailor Valentin Pivovarov and pollen worshipper Margarita Kepelkeker in Omsk in 1980. His parents were largely absent on sailing missions and thus Aleksey always dreamt of combining his two passions, sailing and coffee. Without his parents he lived with his grandmother Rada K. Romanov nearly from birth. Aleksey spent his the entirety of his youth in Omsk of the Soviet Union in Russia where he broke his knee. He spent much of his time with Yosef Romanov (his cousin), and Boris Voronkov, both who were significantly older than Aleksey. After graduating from Omsk's Школа 3 (School 3) in 1997, he engaged in a series of oceanic voyages to destinations including The Gambia and Telugu States of India. Travels and Education (Mid Life) crisis During his 97' voyage to The Gambia came the life-shaping moment of meeting his future Gambian Wife, Aisha Mankita for the first time. Instead of returning to Omsk Russia, he would instead be immigrating to the United States and find a job at a starbucks and place to live in Alexandria Virginia. Aleksey would continue to return to the Gambia to meet with Aisha and eventually marry her on June 27, 2007. Aleksey's life from this point would go smoothly, he even got a promotion to shift manager at the starbucks in 2010 for allowing the store to sell his Gambian coffee but this would all change in 2016. Modern Times - Coffee Haus In the wake of The Caffeinated Death of 2016, Aleksey had to move his Gambian coffee plantation literally underground into what he would name Coffee Haus 10, located on the outskirts of Georgetown and off of any maps. Despite the outlawing and bad public opinion of coffee in Gambia, there was a thriving black market for it and Aleksey was ready to capitalize on it. He put all of his and Aisha's life savings into the underground coffee house. Aleksey assigned his Gambian friend, Mr. Sioux Red to take care of the house when he was not in Gambia. Back in Alexandria, Aleksey with his great coffee wealth would keep himself entertained by attending the opera and going out with his Facebook friend to live mini-shows at bars and restaurants. Through his great popularity with many women, Aleksey would stay loyal to Aisha believing that she would do the same. Unknown to him though, right at this time Aisha was marrying his cousin, Yosef in Gambia. It wouldn't be until June 12, 2018 that Aleksey and Yosef would realize they had both married the same women. Neither of them blamed or got mad at Aisha but the cousins would start to hate eachother, especially Yosef who felt betayed even though he married Aisha nine years after Aleksey already did. The conflict would escalate into yet another feud in the Kepelkeker Clan. Soon enough, a live television show laden with Gambian coffee politics began that led to Yosef killing Aleksey. His body was placed in the Realm of the Dead until September 11th, 2019, when Yosef rescued him and he was transformed into Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem. Category:People Category:Main People Category:Pivovarov